


Woman of Mystery

by brilliantsnafu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (but there is no sex in this fic), (they're in their late 20s/early 30s), Aromantic Character, Breakfast, Covert Magic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Sex, Morning After, POV Muggle Character, Pansexual Character, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Sapphic, aroacehogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantsnafu/pseuds/brilliantsnafu
Summary: In which a witch surprises her muggle companion with breakfast, but she isn't the only one with a surprise. Tumblr prompt: "I really like the idea of aromantic pansexual Luna. She has casual flings and friends with benefits, but nothing beyond that. Luna has such a big heart and being aromantic would never change that."





	Woman of Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [aroacehogwarts](https://aroacehogwarts.tumblr.com) on [July 22, 2019](https://aroacehogwarts.tumblr.com/post/186482030987/i-really-like-the-idea-of-aromantic-pansexual).

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_ “Gooooood morning, Bristol! It’s looking to be a beautiful–” The radio personality’s chipper weather forecast was cut short by Helena’s palm slamming into the snooze button. She started to drift off again, but then she remembered she wasn’t alone. She stretched luxuriously head to toe as she rolled over.

“Mmm, morning. Do you want breakfast?” Helena asked… the empty side of the bed.

“Luna?” She sat up and threw off the sheet. Helena could here someone in the kitchen. She pulled on her robe and headed that way. She found her companion in the kitchen tending to a skillet of eggs. Helena stood in the doorway for a moment, admiring Luna’s profile and how her long, blonde hair shone in the sunlight from the kitchen window.

“Oh! You’re awake,” Luna smiled. She cut the heat and slid the eggs onto two plates beside bacon and fried tomatoes and mushrooms. She grabbed the two plates. “I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”

“That was sweet of you,” Helena said (though she was thankful not to risk a plateful of food falling out of her clumsy hands and onto her sheets). She took her plate, but after she sat at the breakfast table and really looked at her plate she frowned.

“Wait, where did you get the bacon and mushrooms?”

“I saw them on your grocery list,” Luna gestured toward the scrap of paper stuck on the fridge as she sat down across the table. That didn’t make anything clearer though, since Helena knew the nearby shops didn’t open for another half hour at least. She didn’t say anything though, since her breakfast was getting cold and it seemed rude not to dig in.

Luna asked if she liked it and Helena responded with sounds of enjoyment. They locked eyes for a moment before Luna smiled and returned to her plate.

Helena was halfway through her eggs when she remembered she had something to talk to Luna about.

“Oh! So I found that book you mentioned at the library. I’ve nearly finished it,” Helena took a moment to enjoy Luna’s surprised smile. “I’ve learned a lot. Aromantic makes sense to me now.”

“Does it?”

“Yeah,” Helena wiped her mouth with her napkin. “It doesn’t mean you don’t care about me, or that I can’t care about you. And it doesn’t mean I can’t have a relationship with you. It just means it isn’t going to be one that conforms to, uhmm… what was the word? Amatonormativity?”

Luna laughed, and this time it wasn’t just her hair that shone in the sunlight.

“That’s it! O for Outstanding.”

Helena laughed with Luna, happy that she understood how Luna felt and that they were on the same page with what they wanted (and didn’t want) from this relationship. When they were done Helena picked up their empty plates and put them in the sink. Luna moved toward the skillet and bowls on the stove.

“Oh, don’t worry about cleaning up,” Helena said, “I’ll take care of it later. Let me throw on some clothes and I’ll drive you to your flat.” She went back to her room and grabbed some of the clothes thrown across the back of a chair. Helena heard some clanking in the kitchen, indicating Luna wasn’t leaving the dishes alone as requested. She started back toward the kitchen while still pulling on her jeans. “Seriously, I’ll do that wh–,” Helena froze mid-sentence. The skillet, bowls, plates, and utensils were all pristine and drying on the rack as Luna pulled her hair up and held it in place with that ornate hair stick she always had on her.

“How…?” Helena’s gaze flipped from the dishes to the beautiful woman standing beside them. Luna didn’t answer but laughed when Helena just shook her head. “You are truly a woman of mystery, Luna Lovegood. One of these days I’ll figure out how you do it.” Luna walked up to her with a somewhat mischievous smile.

“Hmm, what is that phrase people use? A magician never reveals her secrets?” She kissed Helena on the cheek and headed for the door. Helena just laughed, grabbed her keys, and followed her mystery woman out the door.


End file.
